


Darling Demure

by keyhun



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyhun/pseuds/keyhun
Summary: changmin is shy but yoochun likes that about him. and he likes everything else, too.





	

Changmin was shy. He was shy about almost everything about his person. When his height shot up suddenly, he couldn’t figure out how to carry himself. He slouched inwards as if trying to hide all the added inches that he didn’t know what do with. He was shy about his lips. He thought they were too wide and totally unattractive. Changmin was shy about his eyes which were uneven when he laughed. He was even conscious of his voice, which was drier than Jaejoong’s and, he thought, less melodious than Junsu’s. Even if everyone around Changmin told him his height made him look like a model, his mouth was fine, his eyes were his most adorable trait, and his voice were incredible, he still felt shy.

But, when he was alone with his band members and not on stage, the thing that made Changmin the most self-conscious of all was his inexperience with relationships. Where he could usually be the most educated, most well-read sounding person in the group no matter what the topic, when the other four began talking about relationships, Changmin had no way to contribute. Junsu started talking to Yoochun about girlfriends, and then, eventually, Yunho and Jaejoong started talking about boyfriends as they skirted around each other for months on end. In any scenario, Changmin would only watch silently as they made jokes and references he could never understand, and eventually leave the scene, unable to participate in their merry-making.

“Where are you going, Changminnie?” Yoochun asked. 

“Gee, I’m heading toward the door that says ‘Changmin and Yunho’s room’ so I must be headed to fucking Narnia.”

Yoochun laughed. He was the only one who always laughed no matter how rude Changmin was. 

“Changmin-ah, that’s not very nice. Yoochun was just asking a question,” Yunho chided. 

Changmin didn’t have it in him to keep up a fight tonight. “Sorry. Good night.”

Jaejoong stared after him and poked Junsu’s stomach. “What’s up with him?”

Junsu whined in annoyance and elbowed Jaejoong in retaliation. “Who knows? He’s a mystery, that kid.”

“A mystery?” Yoochun wondered aloud. “I doubt it. He’s just shy.”

Yunho, Jaejoong, and Junsu, who did not understand the meaning of shy, soon lost interest in the incident and continued talking. 

 

 

 

Yoochun was kind. Changmin liked that about him. He also liked that Yoochun wasn’t clingy or nosy, like Yunho or Jaejoong, and he was capable of giving all his attention to Changmin when Changmin needed someone to talk to, unlike Junsu. He was, Changmin realized with somewhat of a shock, sort of perfect to talk to. And be with. And not bad to look at. 

No, wait, what? Changmin shook himself out of his current train of thought and tried to focus on on the three bandmates in front of him, and not the one sitting beside him in their usual formation. He tried to concentrate on what Yunho was saying to the camera. Changmin nodded along, not hearing anything. He felt a gentle hand on his knee. Yoochun was looking at him, ignoring the camera, head tilted to one side and brows pulled together in a question: Are you alright?

Changmin nodded, and Yoochun removed his hand. Yoochun understood Changmin’s limited tolerance for physical contact, and he never overstayed his welcome. 

 

 

 

At home, Junsu was sitting at the table drinking juice, texting his brother and rambling about his girl problems as Jaejoong cooked dinner. Changmin listened from the living room couch, where he was pretending to read a book. Yunho wandered in after a shower, still shirtless. He passed by Changmin’s reclining figure without so much as a glance and went straight to Jaejoong, giving him a back hug. Jaejoong made a sound of delight and twisted his head back to peck Yunho’s lips. 

Junsu took no notice as he sucked on his juice straw and laughed at messages from Junho. 

“Go put on a shirt!” Jaejoong giggled, slapping Yunho lightly on the arm with his spatula. 

Yunho was an idiot when he was lovestruck, Changmin noticed. He couldn’t even respond to Jaejoong’s smiles and laughs and charms with words. He only giggled and kept hugging Jaejoong. 

“They’re so gross,” Yoochun said, smiling. He’d finally emerged from the music room. Changmin looked up at him and nodded in agreement. “Pick up your feet, Changminnie. Let hyung sit with you.”

Re-focusing on his book, Changmin obeyed. Yoochun plopped down onto the couch and Changmin let his legs fall back into Yoochun’s lap. 

From the kitchen, Junsu’s voice kept whining. “I want to go on more dates with her. What should I do?”

“Go on more dates with her,” Jaejoong said. 

“You know I can’t!” Junsu said.

“So don’t go on more dates with her,” Yunho said. It was rare for him to be joking around like this. He was usually always offering serious advice whether someone wanted it or not.

“Ugh!” Junsu gave up on Yunho and Jaejoong for advice and then left the room to call his brother.

Yoochun was resting on the couch with his eyes closed, smiling as he listened to the conversation. Changmin observed him briefly and then gave up on reading his book. He closed it and let it drop to the floor and then tried to rest his eyes too. He must have dozed off because next thing he knows, he’s waking up in his bed, warm and well-rested, but hungry. There’s a note on his bedside table that tells him his portions of food are still in the fridge. 

Slightly annoyed at his own inability to eat on time and sleep on time, Changmin padded down to the kitchen. Unsurprisingly, Yoochun was there. He sipped silently at a glass of milk. 

“Hey Changminnie.” 

Changmin got his food out of the fridge and sat down with Yoochun. “Hey yourself.”

Yoochun laughed. Changmin didn’t get it. He didn’t even say anything funny, but Yoochun always laughed at his remarks, jokes, wit—whatever you wanted to call it. 

“How’s the food?” 

“Good as always,” Changmin mumbled over a mouthful. 

“You should tell Jaejoong. He loves hearing your praise.”

“I do tell him.”

“Yeah, well, he can’t really get enough of it, can he?”

Changmin chuckled. “I guess not. He’s kind of—”

“—An attention whore.”

They were silent for a beat, then both stuffed their fists against their mouths to stifle their loud laughter. 

“So,” Changmin said, “why are you up anyways? Can’t sleep again?”

“Yeah, though even if I could, I’m not going back into my room.”

“Why not?”

“Ugh, Yunho and Jaejoong are using it as their love nest right now.”

Changmin raised an eyebrow. “The Yunjae president doesn’t want in on the action?”

“Spare me.”

Changmin laughed. “Well, if Yunho’s in there, you can just use his bed in our room. You don’t need to sleep on the couch.”

Yoochun smiled. “Thanks Changminnie. Don’t know why I didn’t think of that.”

Under normal circumstances, Changmin would’ve immediately retorted with something rude like because you’re dumb or worse, but he kept his mouth shut. There weren’t normal circumstances. Or, they were, kind of, because it wasn’t the first time Yoochun and Changmin ended up having a midnight snack together. But, it was the first time that Changmin was feeling a weird nervousness at having invited Yoochun into his room. 

Changmin groaned inwardly as he realized that this was just another thing to add to his ever growing list of things he felt shy about. He hated it, really. For once, he wanted to feel confident. He wanted to feel like he was sure of something.

“Changminnie? You still with me?” Yoochun asked gently. He always spoke so gently to Changmin, and yet, somehow, never offered unwanted sympathy. 

“Yeah.”

“You done eating? Let’s go to bed.” 

Changmin gulped. The way Yoochun said it— _Let’s go to bed_ —like they were lovers or something—it made Changmin’s recently ingested meal churn in his stomach.

When they reached the room, Changmin flopped down onto his bed and balled himself up in his blankets. After a few minutes, Yoochun was nudging him over. 

“Can’t you sleep in Yunho’s bed?” Changmin asked groggily. 

“Move over. I’m sharing with you. In case he comes back.” 

Changmin sighed. They both knew Yunho was not coming back if he was spending the night with Jaejoong. But Changmin allowed it anyways. He moved to the edge of the bed and Yoochun joined him. His body was icy.

“Shit, Yoochun, why are you so cold?”

“I don’t know! It’s not my fault.” 

Taking pity on Yoochun, Changmin suppressed his dislike for excessive touchiness and slung an arm around Yoochun’s waist.

“Thanks,” Yoochun mumbled.

“Shut up and sleep,” Changmin said. Yoochun laughed. He always laughed for Changmin.

 

 

 

Usually when Yoochun cried, he went to Jaejoong. Jaejoong was good about those things. He could remain calm and collected when Yoochun was frenzied and wrecked with emotion. Jaejoong would let Yoochun cry it out, make him something warm to eat, and stroke his back gently, crooning assurances that it was okay. 

But now, Jaejoong wasn’t here. He, Yunho, and Junsu were out shopping and Changmin was the only one at home with Yoochun, who was sobbing. Changmin could hear him. He wondered why Yoochun didn’t approach. Then he realized that he might not want to bother Changmin with this because he didn’t know if Changmin would be as available for the role of emotional comforter. Slightly offended at the possible scenario, Changmin shut his book and rose from his desk. 

He found Yoochun in his and Jaejoong’s shared room, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. His knees were drawn into his chest and his head was resting against them. 

“Yoochun…what’s wrong?”

Yoochun couldn’t respond. He looked up, and what Changmin saw made all the blood drain out of his face. Yoochun’s face was streaked with tears and his eyes were filled with agony. Unable to think of anything else, Changmin rushed to his side.

“What’s wrong? You’ve got to tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m just sad, Changminnie. I’m sorry…I don’t want you to see me like this.”

“Shut up, idiot. It’s okay to cry.” 

Amazingly, but somehow unsurprisingly, Yoochun laughed. The happy noise seemed to make the room brighter. 

“It’s okay to cry,” Changmin repeated, “but it’s not okay to cry alone. Not when I’m right here.”

Yoochun sniffled and nodded. He held out his arms, as if asking permission, and Changmin sidled closer. Yoochun’s arms wound around Changmin’s waist, and Changmin didn’t protest. 

“You’re not bad at this. Why did I think you’d be terrible at comforting a crying person?” Yoochun mumbled. His voice was still thick with tears.

“I’m not a monster. Just because I’m not touchy or whatever doesn’t mean I’m heartless. My little sisters cried sometimes. I dealt with them just fine.”

Yoochun looked up. His eyes were unreadable. “I hope you’re not thinking of me as a sister right now.”

Changmin couldn’t help it—he laughed. Then, in an act of complete daring, he wiped away Yoochun’s tears with his fingers. “Trust me, that is not how I think of you.”

“Then how do you think of me?” Yoochun’s voice was hardly above a whisper. 

A long silence stretched between them. Changmin could feel his face heating. He could feel himself blushing. He tried to formulate the real answer. He didn’t want to lie, but he was too shy to tell the truth. But what was the truth?

“Changminnie?”

“Not a sister.”

“What?”

“I think of you as…not a sister. A brother. Bandmate.” Changmin cursed himself inwardly for being a coward. What was he afraid of? Well, rejection. And Yoochun being disgusted at him. And Yoochun laughing at him because Changmin was just an inexperienced, geeky kid with a stupid crush. 

“Oh.” Yoochun smiled. “I see. Well, I’m glad. We’ve gotten closer, haven’t we? Our little family.”

“Mm.” 

“Thanks, Changminnie. For being here.”

“Yeah.” Changmin rubbed Yoochun’s shoulder roughly. “Of course.”

“We’re home!” Jaejoong called loudly. “We bought you guys stuff since you’re too lazy to spend your day off doing anything outside the house!”

Yoochun laughed and extricated himself from Changmin’s comforting hold. “Let’s go see what they got us?” 

“Okay.” Changmin smiled with one corner of his mouth and followed Yoochun out of the room. 

 

 

 

After a long, restful sleep, Changmin slowly opened his eyes. The sun hadn’t risen yet, but it would soon. The world was quiet and his body was wonderfully relaxed. 

“You say the craziest things in your sleep,” Yoochun said.

Startled, Changmin nearly fell out of the bed. Yoochun caught him by the waist and hauled him back in, smiling. “You didn’t know?”

“I…my family might have mentioned it. What are you doing in here?”

“Yunho and Jaejoong were being disgusting again. I couldn’t stay in there!” 

Changmin laughed. “Fair enough. But why are you always in my bed?”

“Because you’re warm.”

“Get a heater.”

“I like you better.”

Changmin snorted and turned onto his side, ready for another few hours of rest before he had to get up. “Whatever, hyung.”

Yoochun was apparently feeling very playful because he jumped onto Changmin’s exposed side and dug his chin into Changmin’s shoulder. 

“Don’t go to sleep while I’m talking to you!”

“Why don’t you go back to sleep, too? And let me rest in peace?”

“I can’t sleep. I haven’t slept all night.”

Changmin’s eyes shot open. He looked at Yoochun seriously. “You…haven’t slept? It’s almost sunrise! We have a freaking concert tonight!”

“I know.”

“What were you doing all night?” Changmin asked incredulously. 

“Watching you sleep.”

Oh, that gets him. Changmin melts under his sheets. Sighing, he scoots over and motions to Yoochun to lie next to him. 

“What did I talk about in my sleep?”

Yoochun gives him an odd look with furrowed brows and a half-smile. “You said random things. Foods you wanted to eat, characters in books you thought were stupid.” Yoochun chuckled. “You’re really well read.”

“What else?”

“You talked about us. You told Yunho to hurry up in the shower. You told Junsu to shut up several times. You also asked Jaejoong if he was going to get his dick pierced. That was funny.”

“And?”

“And you said nice things about me.”

“Oh.” Changmin gulped.

“You said that I could cry if I wanted to, and that I’m cute.”

“Of course you are. You’re our dandy boy. You have to be cute. Especially since I’m not.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes and snuggled closer to Changmin. Changmin could hardly breathe. “Of course you’re cute.”

“Shut up. I’m not cute.” Changmin didn’t know why he was being so impertinent. He could feel his body tensing up. He shrunk into himself under the covers. Yoochun pulled them down to Changmin’s shoulders.

“You have mismatched eyes. You look young and innocent. You have the sweetest voice. You are cute.”

“Shut up, Yoochun. Seriously.”

“What’s wrong? Why don’t you like it when people compliment you?”

“Because they’re lying! I’m not any of those things! I’m just…ugh…”

Yoochun looked shocked. Hesitantly, he slung an arm loosely around Changmin’s shoulders and began to stroke his hair. 

“Is this okay?” he asked. Changmin nodded. He loved that Yoochun asked. Yoochun never did anything Changmin wouldn’t like.

“I’m sorry if what I said made you uncomfortable. But I can promise you I’m not lying.”

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore, hyung. I just don’t…feel good about myself. And god, I can usually ignore it…but you talking about it…and before the sun’s even come up. I don’t like the way it feels.”

“I know you’re shy, Changmin. And that’s okay. But it’s not okay to dislike yourself this much.”

“What do I do about it?”

“I don’t know, Changminnie. What would help?”

Changmin fell silent. He knew what would help, but he couldn’t say it. 

“Changmin-ah…please talk to me. I know you don’t like it when people are nosy, but…I can’t not be concerned about you anymore.”

“If...if I liked someone…and they liked me back—flaws and all—then, maybe…maybe I could feel better.”

The sun began to rise. Faint noises were coming from the kitchen as Jaejoong began preparing their breakfast and Yunho helped him.. Junsu’s footsteps padded down the hallway toward the shower. They would have to be getting ready for rehearsal soon. 

“Changminnie…tell the others what happened. Don’t let them wake me up until we absolutely have to leave. Let me rest…” Yoochun’s eyes closed and his breathing evened out. Changmin watched him fondly. 

Yoochun’s face wasn’t perfect. There were acne scars on his cheeks. His lips were dry and chapped. His eyebrows were unruly. But Changmin loved seeing his face this close anyways. He felt an overwhelming urge to lean in and kiss that slack mouth, but resisted. Instead, he slowly got out of the bed and dressed for the day.

 

 

 

Post-concert highs were incomparable in their glory. Changmin felt like he could conquer the world. He felt like he already had. The after party passed in a blur and the ride home was more fun than anything Changmin could remember doing. They were sweaty and gross and kind of tipsy from the after party as they recounted every moment from that flawless night. In the backseat, Yoochun slipped his hand into Changmin’s. When Changmin didn’t move to take his hand away, Yoochun held onto it the whole ride home.

When they got back to their dorm, they stumbled inside still laughing, still joking, still feeling higher than ever. Changmin and Yoochun fell into the loveseat, squished together in the narrow space. Junsu plopped onto the couch, and Yunho joined him after he and Jaejoong returned from the fridge with five beers. Jaejoong handed them out and then settled down on Yunho’s lap. 

Normally, the other three told Yunho and Jaejoong to keep their gross PDA to themselves, but tonight was an exception. Everyone was in high spirits, and their passionate displays were bolstered by raucous cheers and wolf whistles. 

“We did an amazing job tonight. I’m really proud of all of us,” Yunho beamed. It was important to him that he say something to his bandmates when it was just the five of them. No other staff, no managers. Just them. 

Jaejoong, from his position on Yunho’s lap, nodded in agreement. “You were all amazing. We’re the best there’ll ever be.” The other four cheered in agreement. Jaejoong twisted around and caressed Yunho’s face. “And you were sexy as fuck up there, Yunho-sama.” Yunho grinned stupidly—like, really idiotically—and Jaejoong kissed him. Yoochun whooped and Changmin whistled. Junsu laughed and clapped as Yunho locked lips with Jaejoong and ran his hands under Jaejoong’s shirt. 

When they finally broke away, they had the good grace to blush. Jaejoong’s smile was a smile only the happiest man on earth could smile. Yunho kissed him again. Then, wrapping his arms tightly around Jaejoong, he rose from the couch and walked them to Jaejoong’s bedroom as the other three cheered them on. 

“Looks like I’m sharing with you again tonight, Changminnie.”

Junsu had already fallen asleep on the couch. Changmin rolled his eyes and put a blanket over him, then followed Yoochun to what Changmin had come to think of as their room.

Even though Changmin was exhausted beyond belief, he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep unless he showered. He grabbed a towel from his drawer then walked into the bathroom and stripped naked and examined himself in the mirror. His hair was frizzy from having been drenched in sweat and dried in the night air. His cheeks were still red from all the exertion of the performance. And best of all, his gym sessions were starting to pay off in the form of defined arms, pectoral muscles, and the faintest hint of defined abdominal muscles.

Changmin stood outside the tub as he waited for the water to heat up. He got lost in thought until he heard the bathroom door open and close behind him. He turned around to see Yoochun taking his clothes off and dumping them into the hamper. 

They had showered together before, of course, but usually, necessity drove them to do so. Like if they had fifteen minutes to get ready before they had to be in the van for a schedule. Not when they had the next twenty-four hours off and could afford to shower separately. 

“What are you doing?” Changmin asked.

“I’m exhausted and I want to shower before I sleep. And I don’t want to wait for you. You take forever when you can.”

It was true. When Changmin didn’t have to shower in under five minutes, he could stay in there for twenty and just think by himself, in peace. He stuck his hand under the water and found its temperature perfectly hot. Pulling back the shower curtain, he stepped in and got under the shower head. Yoochun joined him and nudged him to the side so he could rinse off as well. 

“I don’t like showering with you. You hog the warm water.” Changmin pouted.

“Well then just stand closer,” Yoochun said, scrubbing his skin with a soapy loofah. 

Changmin examined the space between him and Yoochun. It was not a lot. Swallowing thickly, Changmin stepped closer to Yoochun’s body. His left side was now under the shower spray. It left his right side freezing, so he took another step. His leg was now pressed up against Yoochun’s, but at least he wasn’t freezing. 

“Want me to wash your back for you?” Yoochun asked. He was grinning that sleazy grin of his. 

Changmin eyed him warily. He did want that, but he was afraid of all the intimacy. He wasn’t used to it.

“Changminnie?”

“Yeah. Yes please.” 

“Alright, then turn around.” Yoochun murmured.

Changmin turned around. Yoochun’s hands began to lather the soap across Changmin’s back. He swept his hands across Changmin’s shoulder blades, then down his spine, then dug his thumbs into Changmin’s lower back, massaging the aching muscles there. 

“Ah…”

“Feel good?” Yoochun asked.

“Yeah. It’s been aching a lot.” Changmin leaned his forearms against the slippery tiled wall.

“I know it has.” Yoochun’s hands kept working his skin. They swept across his hips. The trailed lower, almost reaching Changmin’s butt. 

“S-stop,” Changmin stammered. “I can do the rest myself.”

“Okay.” Yoochun took his hands off and reached for the shampoo. Changmin cursed inwardly as he noticed he had a totally inappropriate erection. He didn’t want Yoochun to see it but there was no way out, really. 

After Yoochun was done using it, Changmin reached for the shampoo bottle. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Yoochun glance downwards. He’d noticed! Changmin felt his face heat up with horrible embarrassment. He wanted to hide his face in his hands. 

“Need help with that?” Yoochun asked. His voice was light but not light enough to be entirely joking.

“What? Huh?” Changmin sputtered. “N-no. That’s okay. It’ll, uh, go away. Oh, god…” He was mortified.

“It’s okay, Changminnie. It happens sometimes. Trust me, I know.” Yoochun gave him a winning smile. He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. “I’ll see you in our room.”

Changmin nodded, grateful for his non-intrusive manner. If he had been in the shower with Jaejoong…god, he’d never hear the end of this incident. But Yoochun could take things easily. He could be casual and not freak out. Changmin really liked that about him.

He dried off and went to his room and put on a pair of pajamas. Yoochun did the same and added a t-shirt. Exhausted, they climbed into Changmin’s bed together.

Changmin vaguely wondered if the other three knew that he and Yoochun had been sharing a bed almost every night for the past several weeks. He felt Yoochun’s arm snake around his waist. In a rare initiation of affection, Changmin snuggled closer to his bandmate, tucking his head under Yoochun’s chin. Under his cheek, he felt Yoochun’s neck rise and fall as he swallowed thickly. 

“Great job today, Changminnie.”

“You too. I thought you were going to pass out halfway through. I was kind of worried.”

Yoochun began to trace patterns along Changmin’s back. “Thanks for worrying. I was kind of dizzy.”

“Be careful.”

“I’m still kind of dizzy,” Yoochun said, laughing hoarsely. 

Changmin smiled into Yoochun’s collarbone. “Then sleep.”

“Don’t know if I can.”

“Try.”

“I—alright.” 

Several minutes passed in silence. Changmin tried to relax, but he was still mortified at what had occurred in the shower. He tried to focus on the warmth of Yoochun’s freshly-showered, still-damp, really-pleasant-smelling body, but it just made him want to close his eyes and nose along Yoochun’s exposed neck. Changmin tried to focus on the warmth of the down comforter but he could only think of how it was covering them both. About how they were in the same bed. 

“Changminnie?”

“Hm?”

“I don’t think I can do this much longer.”

“What?” Changmin tried to pull back to look at Yoochun but was held in place by Yoochun’s arms winding around him and holding Changmin to his chest.

“Promise me you won’t hate me after I say this.”

“Uh, ok. I promise.”

Yoochun’s voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke into the dark. “I like you, Changminnie.”

“What?” Changmin asked, face flushing.

“I like you.”

“Oh…”

“And you? How do you feel? About me?”

“Well, I uh…”

Yoochun hugged him tighter. Changmin was trapped with his cheek pressed against Yoochun’s chest, but it was a trap he felt no desire to escape from.

“Please, Changmin. This isn’t easy for me. Just tell me how you feel and I can move on.”

“Stop. I can’t. I…ugh.” Changmin buried his face further into the fabric of Yoochun’s shirt. His fingers clutched at the material and held on tight. 

“You can’t…why?”

“I’m shy. Because I’m shy.”

“I know you are. I like that about you, too.”

“Hyung.” Changmin was almost whining. Pleading. Slowly, Yoochun unwound his arms. He placed a hand on Changmin’s shoulder and gently pushed him to lay flat on the bed. Supporting himself on his elbows, Yoochun leaned over him and began to stroke Changmin’s damp hair. 

“I like you, Changmin. I might even love you.”

Changmin moved his mouth around words he couldn’t say. His heart was pounding. He wanted, but he didn’t know how to ask. Then, Yoochun twined his fingers with Changmin’s hand as it lay limp on the bed. Changmin squeezed Yoochun’s hand and nodded. Yoochun smiled a winning smile and leaned down so their foreheads were brushing. 

“Oh…” Changmin was more than a little breathless. 

“Changmin?”

“Yes?” 

Yoochun kissed him. Just a brief press of his lips against Changmin’s but it made Changmin’s heart thump wildly. Too soon, Yoochun pulled back. 

“Was that okay?” 

“Yes.”

“I’m going to kiss you again. Kiss me back if you like it.”

Yoochun kissed him again, this time with a slight increase in pressure. Changmin moved his mouth against Yoochun’s lips. He wasn’t entirely sure of what he was doing, but Yoochun groaned, and that was encouragement enough. Changmin slanted his mouth and curled his lips against Yoochun’s. 

“So you do like me, then,” Yoochun said, giggling.

“Shut up.”

“Ah, there he is.” Yoochun stroked Changmin’s face fondly. “Are you really okay with this? You have to tell me explicitly that this is okay otherwise I’m going to feel like I’m taking advantage of you or something.”

Changmin swallowed and took a deep breath. He was shit at emotional stuff like this. But he wanted it. “Yoochun-hyung,” he began shakily. “I like you too, so yeah, you can kiss me.”

“And can I be your boyfriend?”

“Wh-what? Uh, yeah. I guess. Ugh.”

“You don’t sound very excited,” Yoochun teased.

“Shut up. God shut up you complete bastard.”

Yoochun laughed and settled his body on top of Changmin’s. “I don’t know if this relationship is going to work if you’re so hesitant to talk about your emotions.”

Changmin clutched Yoochun’s hands tighter. “I’m. I’m sorry. You know I’m awful at this. Why do you even like me? God I hate you.”

“Wanna try that again?” Yoochun took Changmin’s face in his hands and searched his eyes. 

“I like you.” 

“That’s better.” Yoochun rewarded his boyfriend with a kiss. 

 

 

 

Neither of them were able to sleep much that night. They were too excited with their newfound intimacy. Instead of sleep, Yoochun and Changmin opted for cuddling under the comforter, exchanging kisses and just talking about anything and everything.

Changmin eventually drifted off. Yoochun kissed his nose and followed him into restful, dreamless sleep.

 

 

 

Changmin and Yoochun didn’t tell their bandmates immediately. They wanted to enjoy the privacy of their relationship for as long as they could before being subject to questions and suggestions and reminders of the dire need to be discreet.

They held hands under the table and cuddled in their room and kissed when no one was looking. Changmin was steadily growing more confident in kissing. He was now able to successfully corner Yoochun after coming home from a schedule and back him up into the wall. Yoochun’s eyes would glimmer with excitement at Changmin’s newfound boldness and he would let himself be handled. Changmin would grab Yoochun’s wrists and pin them to the wall and then kiss the life out of him.

They knew the bubble wouldn’t last forever. 

One day, Changmin had Yoochun underneath him on the bed and was taking his first proper taste of Yoochun’s tantalizing neck when Jaejoong waltzed in without knocking. 

“Hey Yoochun do you have my sweat—oh shit, what the hell?”

Changmin quickly retracted and looked at Jaejoong like a deer in headlights. He gave some very intelligent defense of his actions. “Uh, um, uh.”

Yoochun sat up and pulled the comforter up to cover his bare chest (as if Jaejoong hadn’t seen him naked a million times). “Can you get out? And keep your mouth shut for like five minutes? We’ll explain later.”

“Uhh…I guess.” Jaejoong’s mouth was opening and closing like a fish’s might. “Ok. Bye.” He ran out and closed the door behind him. 

Yoochun sighed and sagged back down into the bed.

“Shit, Yoochun, now what are we going to do?”

Yoochun lit a cigarette with the lighter he kept in his drawer and sighed. “There’s nothing we can do. Jaejoong knows.”

Changmin whimpered. “But I liked it like this…No one saying anything to us…god, and Jaejoong’s so nosy.”

Yoochun chuckled and opened his arms so Changmin could settle in on Yoochun’s thin chest. “I know, baby,” he said, voice deep and rumbling. He stroked the side of Changmin’s face and tilted his chin up with his fingertips. “I wanted to enjoy you properly before everyone stuck their big noses into our business.” Yoochun sighed again. “But it can’t be helped. Let’s hope he doesn’t tell Yunho and Junsu right away.”

 

 

 

After much begging and pleading, Jaejoong acquiesced to Yoochun and Changmin’s request to keep their relationship on the down low for as long as he possibly could.

“Fine, fine I won’t tell! Just…what the hell? When did this even start?”

Changmin rolled his eyes. The nosiness had begun. “Right after your dick fell off and got stuck in Yunho’s butt, remember?”

Yoochun’s eyes teared with the effort of holding back laughter. Jaejoong punched Changmin’s arm. “Okay, fine. I get it. You don’t want me ruining your little bubble. I was just curious…”

“You have your own relationship to worry about,” Yoochun said gently. He was always gentle. “You don’t need to concern yourself about ours.”

Jaejoong glared at him. “I will most certainly concern myself about this! Changmin is a baby! What on earth do you think you’re doing, you complete sleaze!” 

At this, Changmin returned Jaejoong’s punch to the arm. “I am not a fucking baby. I’m literally only two years younger than you so I don’t know why you’ve always thought you can talk down to me like you do.”

Jaejoong scowled. “I have a secret you want me to keep. I could really use this to my advantage.”

“Hyung, don’t be a dick,” Yoochun said cautiously. 

“Call me hyung, Changminnie, and I won’t tell Yunho or Junsu about your dirty little secret.”

“Yoochun is not my dirty little secret, Jaejoong-hyung. He is my boyfriend and I care about him. I just don’t want people to know yet. I want to have this—our relationship—all to ourselves for as long as we can. We’re both really private people. We want this to be private. So, Hyung, I’d appreciate it if you could keep this quiet for a while.”

“Fine.”

Changmin smiled. He took Yoochun’s hand. “Thanks.”

Jaejoong eyed them warily but then returned the smile. “Yeah, of course. I love you guys. I’d do anything for you.”

 

 

 

That night, Yoochun wouldn’t let Changmin sleep. He was insatiable. 

“Hyung, oh fuck,” Changmin whined. Yoochun had him pinned to the bed and was on a mission to memorize every curve, edge and bump of Changmin’s upper body with his mouth. He’d already sucked pink marks onto Changmin’s neck, and now Yoochun was feasting on the tight muscle of Changmin’s chest. 

“Ah—yeah, yeah.”

“You’re so gorgeous.” Yoochun kissed his way down Changmin’s sternum. One of Changmin’s hands fisted the sheets and the other arm was wrapped around Yoochun’s back, fingernails digging into his skin. Yoochun licked his way across Changmin’s chest and flicked his tongue out at Changmin’s nipple.

“Shit, yeah.” Changmin rolled his hips up involuntarily. 

“You have a dirty fucking mouth,” Yoochun gasped, grinding his hips down to meet Changmin’s. He fastened his lips around the hardened nub and teased the other nipple with his fingers.

“Wha—ahh—what are you going to do about it?” 

Yoochun didn’t need to use words to respond. He snaked his free hand downwards between their bodies and cupped Changmin’s cock through his pajamas. They’d been dating for a few weeks and between all the crazy schedules and flights and sleep deprivation, they hadn’t gotten a chance to get this far, no matter how much they’d wanted to. On more than one occasion their make out sessions had left them unsatisfied, but they’d had no choice but to put off this moment. Now, they finally had time.

“Oh, oh god, yes.”

“I wanna get you off, Changminnie. Can I?”

“Stop asking. Yes, do it.”

Yoochun kept laving at Changmin’s nipples and massaging his cock through the two layers of cotton fabric. He could feel Changmin growing hard and hot under his hand. Changmin continued moaning under him and rolling his hips up to buck into Yoochun’s hand and he kept pleading and whimpering. Yoochun grew hard so fast it made him dizzy. 

Unable to tease any longer, Yoochun pulled back. He yanked down the covers. 

“Lift up your hips, babe.”

Changmin obeyed and helped Yoochun in taking off his pants. His underwear had a wet spot on them where his pre-cum had leaked onto it. 

Yoochun dove down and nosed along the fabric. He could smell Changmin. He could smell his want.

“Take it off me,” Changmin whined. “Hurry.”

Finally, Yoochun pulled Changmin’s underwear down and off. Changmin’s erection stood out proudly, thick and red with a vein winding around the underside. 

“I’m going to make you cum, baby,” Yoochun said into Changmin’s mouth as they kissed open-mouthed and messy. “Gonna make you cum so hard.”

“Do it, fuck—just do it already.”

Yoochun crawled down Changmin’s body and felt Changmin’s fingers in his hair. He loved how much confidence Changmin had gained in the few weeks they’d been dating. Yoochun had been having to exercise a great deal of patience to make sure he wasn’t rushing Changmin into anything he wasn’t ready for, but now, Changmin was ready. And Yoochun was more than ready.

He took Changmin into his mouth and sucked. He bobbed his head up and down on Changmin’s cock, going deeper with each movement. 

Changmin threw his head back and moaned with abandon. He forgot all about everything else—he couldn’t be bothered to try to keep quiet. This was too good. It was so much better than watching porn in the dark and using his hand. 

“Yes, yes, hyung, oh god.”

Hearing Changmin moan like that made Yoochun’s cock twitch. He reached into his pants and fisted himself as he sucked Changmin off and soon it was hard to breath. Pulling off of the top of Changmin’s erection, he mouthed down the side and then up the other. He pressed the tip of his tongue into the slit and sucked on the fat, red crown and licked up the underside.

Changmin kept panting and making little high pitched _ah, hah, ah_ noises that drove Yoochun wild and made him light-headed. 

“Come on baby,” he urged as he licked at Changmin’s balls.

Suddenly, Changmin’s body shuddered intensely and he came in long white ropes. Yoochun caught the last spurt in his mouth and swallowed as he held Changmin’s clouded gaze. He continued to fist himself until Changmin batted his hand away and wrapped his own hand around Yoochun instead.

“Oh, yeah,” Yoochun moaned. He fell onto his side next to Changmin and pulled him in for a hot, needy kiss as Changmin jerked him off.

Changmin twirled his hand around Yoochun’s cock. He teased the slit with his blunt fingernail and Yoochun broke their kiss to gasp desperately. Almost instinctively, Changmin nosed down Yoochun’s jaw and neck and licked at the sweat on his skin.

“You like that, huh?”

“Fuck, fuck fuck Changmin oh god.”

Changmin’s stomach churned. He hadn’t realized how much he liked the sound of his own name until Yoochun gasped it like that. He pumped his hand faster up and down Yoochun’s cock and Yoochun thrusted his hips in an act of complete desperation. 

“I’m not gonna last I’m gonna cum,” Yoochun panted.

“No one’s asking you to last.” Changmin bit out, amazed at his own ability to string together more than two words.

Yoochun clutched at Changmin’s shoulders and dug his nails into Changmin’s sweaty skin and yelled _ohh_ as he came long and hard, spilling his seed all over Changmin’s hand and his own stomach. 

Changmin gave Yoochun’s cock a few more tugs for good measure. He examined his hand. It was a total mess, entirely covered in Yoochun’s cum. He stared at it for a moment, then, returning Yoochun’s heavy gaze, he took an experimental lick of the pearly white substance from his fingers. 

Yoochun swallowed thickly. Changmin decided he didn’t hate the taste—or Yoochun’s favorable reaction—and licked his fingers up and down and in between.

“Oh, that’s hot, you’re so hot Changminnie,” Yoochun said, still breathless.

“That was really fun. We should do it again soon.”

Yoochun giggled joyfully and slung a leg around Changmin’s hip. “Yes, we should.”

 

 

 

After that night, Changmin and Yoochun had a considerably more difficult time trying to keep their hands off one another in front of their bandmates. Jaejoong was the only one who now understood the context behind their heated glances and their hidden smiles. Sometimes Yoochun would just stretch on the couch and his shirt would ride up and it would make Changmin seriously consider just going down on him right there, in front of everyone. He held back only because he liked their secrecy too much. 

On occasion, Yunho did go back to his original room that he shared with Changmin and Yoochun would go back to his room with Jaejoong in case the manager was there or because Jaejoong needed to have one of his best-friend/soulmate slumber parties with Yoochun and like twenty bottles of soju. 

Tonight was one such night. Jaejoong reclined on his bed and observed Yoochun as he climbed into his bed. 

“So what’s it like dating Changmin?”

“Good.”

“Really? That’s all you’re going to tell your best friend about your newest relationship? That it’s good?”

Yoochun sighed and smiled. “Jaejoongie, please, you know how private both Changmin and I are. We’re enjoying ourselves. I really like him, he’s into me. It’s all good.”

“I still can’t really wrap my head around this.”

Yoochun frowned. “I thought you’d be happy for us.”

“Well maybe I would be if either one of you seemed…you know, like a normal couple would.”

“What does that mean?”

“Like, I don’t know, all mushy and happy and giggly. I have no idea how you guys have been able to keep it secret from Yunho and Junsu. When I started dating Yunho I couldn’t keep myself off him no matter who was around. I’m pretty sure most of our staff know, too, just because I’m literally glued to him at the hip whenever I can be.”

“Okay, first of all, you’re gross and need to keep it in your pants.” 

Jaejoong threw a pillow at Yoochun, who caught it and threw it right back. It hit Jaejoong in the face and he choked on a swallow of alcohol.

“Second of all, don’t go comparing my relationship to yours. I know we’re soulmates and all but we’re actually very different people, and we’re going to handle our relationships differently.”

“Hmph. Fine. Whatever. But why so secretive? Are you guys into weird S&M shit or something?”

“Jaejoong I swear to god if you don’t shut up I’m going to take your alcohol and throw it out the damn window and it’ll land on your sasaeng fans’ heads and then you’ll have no one to feed your attention whore tendencies.”

“…Damn, okay. Shutting up now.”

Yoochun sighed exasperatedly and settled into his bed. “Thanks. And just so you know, Changmin and I realize we can’t keep it secret forever. We do eventually want Yunho and Junsu to know, but we just don’t see why it has to be now.”

“Okay. I just have one more thing to ask you about.”

“Shoot.”

“I know it’s just his personality but…are you really okay with dating someone who makes so many rude comments to you and everyone else? Like, you won’t get hurt by his sharp tongue and his coldness?”

Yoochun raised an eyebrow. His friend stared at him from across the space between their beds. On Jaejoong’s face was only pure concern.

“Jaejoongie-hyung, honestly, thanks for looking out for me. But you don’t need to worry. Changmin is just different, and I like his sharp tongue. His sarcasm, rudeness, wit, whatever you want to call it—I love that about him. He makes me laugh and there’s never a boring moment with him. I understand him and he’s starting to understand me, too.”

“Alright,” Jaejoong said, now smiling. “And you call me cheesy. Good night.” Jaejoong reached over to the bedside table to turn off the lamp, and Yoochun fell asleep to the smell of soju and the sound of the ceiling fan as it spun slowly above him.

 

 

 

In the room on the other side of the DBSK apartment, a similar conversation was about to take place. 

Yunho settled into his bed and noticed that it felt like it hadn’t been used in weeks. He glanced over at Changmin and saw that the youngest was lying closer to the wall that he used to, as if he were leaving room for another person on his bed. Something clicked in Yunho’s brain.

“Changmin?”

“Hm?”

“How long have you and Yoochun been dating?”

Changmin sat bolt upright in his bed and felt his jaw drop. “Did Jaejoong tell you? He promised he wouldn’t! I called him hyung!”

“Shh, Changmin, no. I just guessed. And judging from your reaction, it appears I’ve guessed correctly.”

“Oh. Oh noooo. I didn’t want people to know…”

Yunho’s body went rigid. “Why? Changmin? Is he…taking advantage of you?”

“What the fuck? No! Why do people keep asking me that? I’m nineteen in case you guys hadn’t noticed. I’m not illegal.”

“Okay. Are you sure?”

Changmin rolled his eyes. “I can’t have this conversation with you. He and I are two consenting adults who like each other and are enjoying a romantic association. Not many people know and we’d like to keep it that way. Please stay out of our business.”

“Ooo…kay. Sorry. You’re right, it’s not my business. I just get weirdly protective of you.”

“Honestly hyung, I appreciate the weird older brother-ly obsession you have with guarding my chastity but it’s getting kind of weird. I’m not a baby, as you and Jaejoong both need to realize.”

“R-right…okay…Just…you and Yoochun…why is it so hard to wrap my head around this?”

“Is it really? I feel like we’re kind of obvious. Or maybe you guys are just dumb. Or you’re too busy ogling Jaejoong’s body to notice anything else.”

“Alright, alright, stop insulting me and go to sleep.”

Changmin stifled a chuckle. “Good night Yunho-hyung.”

“Night, weirdo.” 

 

 

 

After another week of insane schedules and flying three times a day and not knowing where they were or what language they were supposed to be speaking in, the boys got one full day off. Changmin immediately sequestered himself in his room with Yoochun and they jerked each other off nice and slow while they made out on Changmin’s bed. After they both came, Yoochun pushed Changmin back onto the bed and kissed his way down Changmin’s body.

“You’re young, you can get it up again, can’t you?”

“So can you.” Changmin breathed.

“Yeah, but right now I want to focus on you.”

Yoochun closed his mouth around Changmin’s cock. He was getting good at this. He’d never sucked another guy before but having Changmin in his mouth was an incredibly erotic experience. It almost always resulted in Yoochun getting hard dizzyingly fast as he could literally taste Changmin’s desire for him. His cock was silky and thick and warm and heavy in Yoochun’s mouth and Yoochun had come to love the taste of it.

“You—you’re really good—at this.”

Changmin came for a second time and then rolled them over so Yoochun was beneath him. He kissed him long and deep, and then moved down to leave angry red marks on Yoochun’s neck, chest, and arms. He loved that white skin and the almost perfectly geometrical shapes of Yoochun’s thin body and square shoulders and broad chest. 

“Changminnie,” Yoochun murmured, stroking Changmin’s hair as Changmin went down on him. “I want to talk to you.”

“Okay.” Changmin grudgingly abandoned his mission to turn Yoochun’s entire upper body pink with love bites and settled into the bed, warm against Yoochun’s side.

“So now that Jaejoong and Yunho know, I feel like we should let Junsu know, too.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“It’s been nice having this be private and all, but I think I’m ready to share. Just with the other three. For now.”

“Alright. Okay, I guess I am, too.”

Yoochun continued to stroke Changmin’s hair. It was silky and long and Yoochun loved the feeling of it under his fingers.

“You know Changmin, I really love dating you. I like getting to know you more and more every day, and I love kissing you, and I love laying like this with you. I love you.”

Changmin stilled. He realized it was the first time Yoochun had said those words outright. 

“I love you, too, hyung.”

Yoochun kissed the top of Changmin’s head. “Thank you.”

 

 

 

“Junsu, we have something to tell you.” Yoochun said. He was holding Changmin’s hand in the living room, for everyone to see. In the kitchen, Jaejoong and Yunho momentarily disengaged from their lip-lock to glance over. 

“I already know you guys are dating.” Junsu said plainly without even looking up.

“What?” Changmin asked. “Did one of them tell you?” he jerked his thumb in the direction of the two eldest.

“No, I just figured that out. It was kind of obvious.”

Jaejoong started speed-walking toward Junsu and yelled: “Now hang on just a damn minute how is it that you figured it out and me and Yunho had no idea?”

At this point Yoochun had doubled over laughing and had to use one arm to hang onto Changmin’s shoulder and the other to clutch at his stomach.

“Are you stupid, hyung?” Junsu asked. He still hadn’t looked up from his phone. Probably texting Junho. “They literally are in love with each other but they’re not gross about it like you and Yunho-hyung. You guys are disgusting. They’re normal.”

Jaejoong sank onto the floor dramatically and Yunho rushed to his side even more dramatically to help him up. 

“No, no, I’m fine,” Jaejoong assured Yunho and the other three who weren’t listening, “it’s just nothing makes any sense and I no longer believe anything I thought was true.”

Changmin joined Yoochun in laughing and Junsu chuckled, too. Changmin loved Yoochun’s face when he laughed. The way Yoochun’s eyes turned up into crescent moon shapes and the way his laugh lines, etched deep into his skin, showed when he was truly happy—Changmin loved it so much.

“Come here,” Changmin murmured, low and steady, circling his arms around Yoochun’s back.

Yoochun wound his arms around Changmin and leaned into him and kissed him.

“Ugh, god, I take it back, you guys are gross, too,” said Junsu.

Changmin only laughed into Yoochun’s mouth and pulled him closer. 

“We have to break them up, Yunho. They’re making being in a homosexual relationship with your fellow boy-band member less special for us,” said Jaejoong.

Yoochun disentangled a hand from Changmin’s hair to flick Jaejoong off, then, without breaking their kiss, began to walk Changmin toward their room. They stumbled and hit the wall several times but eventually made it in, giggling and moaning and grinding.

“I’m getting out of here. I can’t stay around to hear this.” Yunho said. Junsu sighed and put down his phone to follow Yunho out the door, and Jaejoong went to the fridge to get four bottles of soju.

 

 

 

On a clear February morning, Yoochun took Changmin for a walk at first light. They had driven a ways out of the city to a nice, natural and scenic spot that was quiet and devoid of other people.

“This is nice,” Changmin said. He glanced around one more time to make sure there was no one in the vicinity, then took Yoochun’s hand in his.

“I’m glad you like it.”

Feeling brave and bold, Changmin leaned over and planted a kiss on Yoochun’s cheek. It made them both blush, and it made them both fall a little more in love with one another.

“So, Changminnie.”

“Hm?”

“Your birthday is coming up.”

“Yeah.”

“And we’ll be working on that day.”

“Yes.”

“So I’ve prepared your birthday gift a little ahead of time, if you want it.”

Changmin raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“I, uh—well.” Yoochun swallowed nervously. This would likely go really well, but there was always the tiny possibility that it could go horribly wrong. “I got us a—uh—room. A hotel room. Tonight. It’s closer to here than it is to our dorm so, you know, privacy and all.”

Changmin stared at Yoochun for a moment and then laughed. “Why are you so nervous?”

“I don’t know. I don’t want you to think I’m a pervert or something. Or that I’m putting pressure on you to do something with me that you don’t want to do.”

“Oh my god, Yoochun,” Changmin rolled his eyes. “I love you, okay? And this will definitely be the best birthday ever. I totally want my gift.” Changmin pecked Yoochun’s lips. “Thank you for being an amazing boyfriend.”

At that, Yoochun threw his arms around Changmin and kissed him long and hard. “I love you I love you I love you. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, and that includes Harang.”

“Wow, are you serious?”

“Okay no I take it back, you’re tied with Harang.”

Changmin lightly punched Yoochun in the stomach. “Bastard.”

“I love you.”

They kept walking around the vast park, talking about this and that and then nothing when they came to a bridge over the babbling brook and watched the sun rise. 

 

 

 

After spending the morning and most of the afternoon in the scenic park, they ate lunch in a nearby nondescript family style Korean barbeque restaurant. Somewhere between the third and fourth rounds of meat, Jaejoong called Yoochun’s personal cell. Changmin raised an eyebrow and Yoochun shrugged. They ignored it, but Jaejoong called again. And again.

“I guess I should answer in case anything’s up.” Yoochun grumbled.

Changmin nodded and happily stuffed four pieces of meat into his mouth at once—a new personal record—while Yoochun took the call. 

Yoochun stepped outside and answered. “What’s up, Jaejoong?”

“Nothing, just thought I’d call and see how your date’s going,” Jaejoong said. There was something weird about his tone. 

“Well it’s going really great and I want to spend my time with Changmin, not talk to you so unless you have anything important to say then bye.”

“No, wait! I do!”

Yoochun sighed. “What is it?”

“Did you bring protection?”

“Are you serious?”

“And lube? You can’t just do it dry, Yoochun, it hurts like a bitch. I should know.”

“What the hell is wrong with you? I’m not a fucking idiot.”

“I’m just looking out for my two friends, okay! I care about your sexual health!”

Yoochun pinched the bridge of his nose. He tried to stay calm. He was on a date with Changmin, the love of his life, and he would not allow Jaejoong’s nosy, inappropriate ass to ruin it.

“Jaejoong, thanks for looking out, but again, you really don’t need to worry. I don’t plan on hurting Changmin, and yes, I have condoms.”

“Okay…good….”

“Bye.”

“Wait!”

“ _Now what?_ ” Yoochun hissed.

“Just…be careful. And safe. And I love you both. And I’m really happy for you and your relationship.”

“Thanks, weirdo. Bye.”

“Bye-bye.”

Yoochun took a second to compose himself before he went back inside and saw Changmin on his sixth order of meat. _His stomach is like a black hole…_ Yoochun thought to himself.

“Hey,” Changmin said, his mouth full. “What was that about?”

“Just Jaejoong being Jaejoong.”

Changmin snorted and rolled his eyes. “You know he tried to give me a _talk_ the other day. I ran.”

“He is too much.”

“No kidding.” Changmin smiled. “But, to be honest, I think it’s almost kind of sweet that they care so much. I’ve always been used to looking after my sisters, and it’s not horrible having someone look after me instead.”

Yoochun smiled. Changmin would never tell Jaejoong all this, but if he did, it would make Jaejoong happier than ever. 

They had a few rounds of tea and glutted themselves on every dessert on the menu. Yoochun took the time to enjoy every last moment. They wouldn’t get to do this again for a long, long time. He stared into Changmin’s eyes as the younger talked animatedly about this and that. They played footsie under the table and it made Changmin blush beautifully. When no one was looking, Yoochun fed Changmin sweets from his hand and watched as Changmin looked up at him from under those long, gorgeous lashes, and he sighed with contentment. Finally, when they were beyond full, they started heading over to the hotel. 

Changmin was admittedly nervous. He told as much to Yoochun, who took his hand.

“Babe, we don’t have to do anything.”

“No, that’s not it. I want to, I’m just…nervous, you know.”

“Tell me why.”

“Because…I mean…I want it to be good…for me, of course, and for you. And I don’t really know…how to make it…good…because…well, because I haven’t done it with a guy before.”

“Changminnie. It’ll be good. You’ll talk to me about what you like and I’ll talk to you. Talking won’t make it un-sexy or anything. It actually really helps.”

“O-okay. You know, even though I’m a little more confident with you than I was before, I’m still…sorta shy.”

Yoochun looked at him fondly. “I know, baby. I wouldn’t want that to ever change. I love that about you.”

As they got closer to the hotel, the crowds began to thicken. They put on their sunglasses, pulled their beanies down over their hair and ears, and wrapped their scarves around their mouths and necks. 

When the entered, Yoochun strode confidently up to the front desk and said he had a reservation for a room that night under the name ‘Park’. Changmin prayed to every deity he could think of that the girl at the front desk wasn’t a fan when Yoochun had to show his I.D. to get the room key.

Their room was up on the top floor. The view was spectacular, but Changmin didn’t have much time to appreciate it before Yoochun was turning off all the lights, guiding him to the huge bed in the middle of the room and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

“Changminnie, tell me what you want. Tell me what you need.”

“I just want you.”

“You have me, baby.”

Their clothes came off slowly, piece by piece. There was no rush. They had this huge room all to themselves for the entire night and they didn’t have to worry about being quiet to avoid disturbing their bandmates. 

Changmin got Yoochun under him and bit and sucked at his neck. Beneath him, Yoochun was already gasping and rolling his hips up into Changmin’s. Changmin allowed his hands to roam across Yoochun’s upper body. He felt Yoochun’s wiry muscles tensing and relaxing with each surge of pleasure he felt. His fingers danced across Yoochun’s skin and wandered back to his chest where they began to tease a nipple into a tight bud. 

“Fuck, Changmin.”

“You’re so sensitive here,” Changmin marveled aloud. He kissed his way down Yoochun’s throat, then collarbone, then chest, until he got to the other nipple and took it into his mouth and between his teeth. Yoochun arched his back with a throaty cry and rolled his hips up again.

“Damn it, Changmin, will you fuck me?”

“What?” Changmin pulled off. 

“No, don’t stop, oh god…”

“No, I mean…you want me to top?”

Yoochun tried to catch his breath and looked up at Changmin. He was totally wrecked. “Yeah, if you want to. I don’t know what you prefer, and I’m fine with either, but if you want to…I’d really like you to fuck me.”

“Oh god,” Changmin groaned. He kissed Yoochun lewdly, all tongue. “I just assumed that you’d want to, you know...But yeah, sure.” He dropped his voice down to a whisper and smiled into the shell of Yoochun’s ear. “Since you asked so nicely, I’d be glad to fuck you.”

At that, Yoochun reached into his bag that was stashed on the bedside table. He fished out condoms and a new tube of lubricant.

“Okay, we’re really doing this.” Changmin blurted out.

Yoochun caressed Changmin’s face. “Babe, we don’t have to do anything you’re not absolutely sure you want to do. I love you. Just being with you is more than enough for me. Besides, this is your birthday present. Everything we do is up to you.”

Changmin looked down at Yoochun. His long black hair was all over the place, his lips were red and kiss-swollen, and there were pink marks littered across his neck and chest. He looked perfectly debauched and it was all because of Changmin. It made the younger feel a little drunk with pleasure. 

“No. I want to do this. But you have to tell me to slow down if you need me to slow down or if I’m hurting you. Okay?”

Yoochun wrapped his arms around Changmin and pulled him down for a hug, their chests pressed together. “I’m not made of glass. But, yes, I promise I’ll let you know.” Then, Yoochun wrapped his legs around Changmin’s middle and turned them over so he was on top. He placed the bottle of lube in Changmin’s hand and then ghosted his fingernails down Changmin’s chest, over his nipples. “Now use that to prepare me.”

Swallowing his nerves, Changmin snapped open the bottle and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. Yoochun leaned forward and stuck his ass out as he lowered his head to work his teeth on Changmin’s neck. Almost delirious with pleasure, Changmin nearly forgot what he was supposed to do. He gathered himself—as much as any one man could gather himself whilst being feasted upon by his sexy, gorgeous boyfriend—and reached behind Yoochun to press one finger inside of him.

It was tight. So, so tight. Yoochun gasped and stilled, accidentally biting down a little too hard on the taught muscle between Changmin’s neck and shoulder. Not that Changmin was complaining about a little pain—in fact, his cock twitched so noticeably that Yoochun wondered if he’d discovered one of his boyfriend’s kinks.

Yoochun took a moment to adjust. “Okay, another one.”

Changmin obliged him with a second slick finger pressing in with the first. He pushed in deeper and deeper and then crooked his finger and suddenly Yoochun was yelling.

Changmin’s fingers stopped moving. “Are you okay?!” 

“Fuck, Changmin, don’t stop!” Yoochun whined as he started rutting back against Changmin’s fingers. Suddenly Changmin understood. It wasn’t pain Yoochun was feeling, it was intense pleasure.

He worked the fingers back in, this time adding a third. 

“Oh, ahh, oh _god_ Changmin!”

“I think you’re ready,” Changmin whispered.

Yoochun looked down at him and nodded desperately. Both of their cocks were standing proudly erect. 

“Wait, I have to put on a condom,” Changmin said.

“Fuck, no, just hurry and put it in me!”

Changmin’s eyebrows shot up to his brow. “Are you serious? Are you clean?”

“Yes, oh my god, I’m clean, and I hope you are too!”

“I am.”

“Then?! What are you still waiting for? You’re not going to get me pregnant!” By this time Yoochun was practically fucking himself on Changmin’s fingers. He was being acting like a horny slut but he didn’t give a fuck because Changmin’s fingers were long and thick and strong and were opening him up so good.

“I…okay.” Changmin gasped. He flipped them over one last time and lined himself up. Just before he could press in, Yoochun locked his arms around Changmin’s neck and pulled him down for a long, long kiss.

“Hey. I love you,” Yoochun said.

“I love you too.”

Yoochun yanked him down further so that their bodies were pressed together. “Good. Now fuck me.”

Slowly, Changmin pushed in. Yoochun moaned like a whore for his cock and took it all in, clenching around Changmin wonderfully as he tried to let himself adjust.

“Yes, yes,” he babbled deliriously.

“Oh fuck, oh god, you’re so tight,” Changmin said.

“Fuck me. I’m fine, just fuck me, please,” Yoochun all but begged.

Changmin experimentally pulled his hips back and then thrust forward again. Yoochun’s body shook with the force and let out a little yelp of pleasure. Changmin did it again. And again. And then he started to pick up the pace. 

A long stream of moans and incoherent babble that sounded a lot like begging fell from Yoochun’s kiss-reddened lips. With every thrust Changmin executed, Yoochun let out a little whine of pleasure. He dug his fingernails into Changmin’s biceps. Yoochun kept kissing Changmin and then breaking away every few seconds to gasp for air, jaw totally slack, only to regain his breath and kiss Changmin again. 

Sweat rolled down the sides of Changmin’s face as he exerted all his energy into fucking his boyfriend. His hips seemed to have a mind of their own as they thrusted forward again and again, the sound of skin against skin the only sound other than their pants and pleads. He could feel his orgasm approaching and reached one hand in between their bodies to jack off Yoochun but his hand was slapped away.

“I—want to—come—without help,” Yoochun managed between gasps.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Changmin sighed. That would be so hot. Reinvigorated by the idea of giving his boyfriend a prostate orgasm, he increased the depth of his thrusts, even though it meant slowing down just a bit. He pulled almost all the way out and then rammed back in as hard as he could, and Yoochun loved it. Yoochun tried to hold back his cries but Changmin pinned his wrists to the bed. “Let me hear you.”

Changmin was too close. If he didn’t help Yoochun out somehow they wouldn’t be able to come together as he’d secretly hoped. He’d have to do something out of his comfort zone.

“Yoochun- _hyung_ , I’m so close,” Changmin whispered in Yoochun’s ear. “I’m going to cum inside you, but I want to cum together. Can you do it with me?” Changmin felt incredibly shy about initiating dirty talk, but he really wanted this, and he hoped he sounded sexy and not weird and unsure, which was how he felt.

“Ah ah ah,” was all the response Yoochun could manage while Changmin rammed into him. 

“You look so fucking gorgeous under me like this. All roses and cream and ebony silk. I want to do this to you all night. You’re being so good for me, not even asking me to touch you. Oh, baby, but I would if you wanted me to.”

“Ch-Chang-min—ahh.”

“Come on, _hyung_ ,” Changmin breathed, and didn’t fail to notice how Yoochun’s cock always jumped when he said that word. He licked the shell of Yoochun’s ear and then grazed his earlobe with his teeth. His legs and hips were starting to get really tired and his balls were heavy with the release that was about to come. 

“I want us to come together, can you do that for me, hyung? Can you come when I tell you to?”

“Yes,” Yoochun gasped.

Changmin’s orgasm ripped through his body and he was coming inside Yoochun, pushed in to the hilt. “Come now, Yoochun, come _now_.”

“Ah!” Yoochun cried as he came in long spurts.

“Oh, _oh_ ,” Changmin sighed. His hips slowed as Yoochun clenched tighly around his cock, milking all of his release. They were both gasping for breath as they reveled in the high. 

Finally, Changmin’s hips stopped moving and he pulled out as gently as he could, but Yoochun still winced. So Changmin kissed him. It was sloppy, and it was all tongue and heavy breathing, and it was perfect.

“That…was…” Yoochun struggled to find the right words. And he struggled to speak because he could still barely breathe after his orgasm. “That was epic.”

Changmin collapsed onto the bed beside Yoochun and nodded into his hair. “Yeah. Oh yeah.”

“Where did the dirty talking come from?”

“I don’t know,” Changmin said through a yawn. “I just had to do something since I couldn’t touch you.”

Yoochun, still covered in his own cum and leaking Changmin’s, cuddled up to his boyfriend. “I liked it. And next time, if you want to try something else, my nipples are really sensitive.”

Changmin raised an eyebrow. “You want to try that right now?”

“Yes please.”

 

 

 

After that first round, Changmin and Yoochun slowed things down and made love to one another properly. Yoochun took his turn on top and explored everything about Changmin’s body—it’s interesting erogenous zones, its curves and edges, and its sweet taste. 

“Do you have a pain kink?” he asked Changmin with three fingers buried inside him to the hilt. 

“Wh-what?” 

“I bit down really hard on your shoulder earlier and you seemed to love it. Do you have a pain kink?”

“I—ahh—I don’t know, maybe? I don’t hate—ah, fuck, right there—I don’t hate pain. It’s alright—oh, god, Yoochun—in small doses—like those bites you gave me.”

“Interesting,” Yoochun mused. Then he kissed Changmin and entered him slowly. Changmin’s back arched beautifully and he came beautifully, too. 

 

 

 

When the morning came, Changmin had nothing but smiles for Yoochun, and Yoochun had nothing but cuddles and kisses for Changmin. 

“This was the best birthday present ever, thank you. I love you,” Changmin said. 

“Let’s hope there’s many more even better ones to come.”

“You know it’s going to be impossible for me to keep my hands off you now, right?”

Yoochun giggled. “I know. Same here. You’re so delicious.” He kissed Changmin again. 

Changmin sighed. “I don’t want to go back. I just want to stay here with you.” 

“I know, baby. But I promised your parents I’d have you home by eleven.”

“Ha ha. Yunho and Jaejoong are not my parents.”

“God I hope they don’t ask us a million questions when we get back.”

“If they do I’ll punch Jaejoong and you tackle Yunho.”

“Deal.” 

They both broke out into laughter and lay there tangled in the sheets until it was finally time to go. Grudgingly, they rose, showered, and dressed to return to leave their secluded paradise and return to the world. Changmin shrugged on his backpack and paused at the door. Yoochun looked back and saw him hesitating. He held out his hand to Changmin. Shyly, he took it, and together they set out for home.


End file.
